


Kitten Kisses

by powerdragonmoon



Series: Kitten Kisses [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Christmas fic, F/M, Kisses, Marichat, Mistletoe/Holly Discourse, Wikipedia is not a reliable source!!!, a kitty - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, plagg jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Marinette gets a head start on her Christmas decorating, saving the tree for her evening visitor…





	Kitten Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raydara12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to the lovely @bbwoulfc on tumblr or Raydara12 here on ao3!!! SURPRISE!!! I AM YOUR VERY LATE SECRET SANTA for our DISCORD GROUP EXCHANGE!!!! You asked for anything lovesquare with an emphasis on Marichat and Adrienette…so I give to you…THIS!!! ❤️ ❤️ ❤️

Marinette hummed a happy tune as she continued her way around her apartment, caught halfway between a dance and a song as she littered Christmas decorations to and fro. Her kwami and kitten followed fast on her heels, tiny little paws pitter-pattering along the floor as Tikki swooped gracefully through the air. On her wrist she twirled her homemade wreath, while on her other wrist, she wore her trusty lucky charm.

What her small studio apartment lacked in size, she more than made up for it with experience and creativity. Equipped with a small kitchenette and living in space, the majority of the flat was set up as a in home studio for the young designer. And now with the holiday season in full swing, her fabrics and sketches had been properly stored and a santa hat now adorned her trusty dress form.

Everything besides her sewing supplies had been purchased and arranged to save on space. A comfy plush couch in the center of the room, doubled as a pull out bed and the major selling point of the studio—besides being an apartment in the city that she could actually afford—was the wall of cupboards that was most likely meant to be a pantry for the kitchen, but for Marinette the storage was mostly for clothes, muslin, and materials of all sorts.

She smiled to herself has she angled the wreath on her door just right, trying to get it to balance on the random hook that was already there. The wreath itself was made with scrap pieces of fabric, bright shades of pink peeking up from beneath layers of green. Once secured, she glanced around her studio, her hands on her hips in triumphant determination, before a small meow at her feet caught her attention.

“Oh, I’m sorry Minou!” she said, bending down to meet the small ball of fluff at her side. She ran her hand through the kitten’s soft fur, delighting in his gentle, scratchy purr as his bright green eyes fluttered shut. Above her Tikki swirled in the air, a smile on her face as she landed on Marinette’s hand with a giggle.

“All he does is purr and sleep!” she said glancing between Marinette and the kitten.

Nodding with a laugh, Marinette picked up the tiny cat, watching in wonder has he fell asleep in her arms. With a wink, she pointed out a plate of Christmas cookies on the kitchen counter to her kwami. Tikki made a squeal of excitement before zooming off in that direction.

Marinette cuddled her with her kitty for a few more moments, before gently depositing him on the plush cat bed by her desk. Without looking up, she called out to Tikki with a sigh, “He is just the cutest!”

She jumped at the exaggerated gasp from behind her.

“Well, I see my greatest fears have been realized,” came an all too familiar voice from her window, “I have been replaced with the newer model!”

Marinette turned, greeted by the mischievous smile of Chat Noir as he sat lazily on her window sill leaning against its frame. His one leg dangled into her studio, while the other bent at the knee, his heavy boot on the ledge.

His acid green eyes seemed to focus on her, taking in her oversized sweater that basically covered her comfiest pajama shorts and her knee high socks. She felt a small rush of embarrassment under his gaze but squashed it down as his eyes flickered on, scanning the rest of her apartment with a nod, eyes locking on the bare tree set to the side before turning back to her once more. His smile took on a different expression, somewhat shy as he cocked his head to the side. “You waited for me!” he said in wonder, looking all too innocent for a grown man in a leather catsuit.

Marinette laughed, trying to ignore the blush rushing to her cheeks, “I said I would!”

“Well I appreciate the gesture.” he said as he slid off the sill, closing the window behind him before standing tall. He stood framed with the window behind him and city lights setting him aglow, playing a light show against the patina of his suit.

“Now, tell me this Princess,” that mischievous smile returned, and Marinette squinted, her guard already up in preparation for whatever flirty line or awful pun was about to be thrown her way. If she was wearing her spots, she would be reaching for her yo-yo about now.

Chat Noir didn’t seem to notice her look of premature condemnation, instead gesturing up to the tree before saying, “Shouldn’t you be on top the tree?”

Marinette stared at him in confusion. A few moments of silence passing, filled only by the soft lull of a sleeping kitten in the background and the rise and fall of Chat Noir’s suggestive eyebrows.

And then it hit her, and she groaned, her hand smacking against her forehead in defeat.  

With pointed claws Chat Noir winked her way, ignoring her reaction and explaining himself anyways, “You know...cause you’re an angel!”

Arching a brow, she walked over towards him, half impatient at his lateness and half hoping to shove him out of her window for being such a flirt. “Very smooth,” she said dryly, a hand running up his chest.

A shift in the air signaled as Chat Noir leaned down as if called by her touch. She smiled ruefully at the low rumble murmuring quietly under her palm, excited by the effect she had on him. He leaned down as she stood up taller to try to meet him, their warm breaths meeting in the space between them.

‘Hmmmm,’ he hummed before backing away, leaning back against her window before glancing up. Marinette’s eyes followed his, locking on the garland bordering the frame. “As smooth as hanging mistletoe above my window? Princess!” he gasped dramatically, “If I didn’t know any better I would think you were trying to seduce me!”

Marinette frowned, a little annoyed at the stolen moment. “You do know that’s holly, right?” she asked.

“What?”

“That’s holly,” she continued, hand pointing to the red and green along her window, “Mistletoe is like a weird leafy pine cone with white berries.”

Chat Noir looked almost offended, his expression shocked combined with confusion. “A pine cone!?”

“No, well…” Marinette pursed her lips, “Not a pine cone really, but like I always see it arranged like one! In these weird bunches or some times just a random sprig.”

Chat Noir nodded, his eyes narrowing as he raised his chin. “Right, sure…holly, huh?” He reached up to pick a red berry from the leaves. He licked his lips, eyes darkening as he leaned in close to Marinette, his lips but a whispers breath from hers, and again he leaned back, much to Marinette’s frustration. “I’m sure it’ll taste a lot like mistletoe to me,” he winked.

“And how the hell, do you know what mistl—”

She was caught off guard as he popped the berry into his mouth. It was a move that came off as much too sexy for her liking, but looking past the taunting curve of his lips, Marinette immediately reached forward, squishing his cheeks with her hands.

“OH MY GOD! DON’T EAT IT! SPIT IT OUT!”

With wide eyes, Chat Noir spat out the piece of holly, tongue sticking out and sputtering. “Mistletoe does not taste good,” he grimaced.

“Holy shit, Chat, I’m pretty sure those berries are like poisonous or something! Do you just stick your tongue on everything before even thinking?”

Chat Noir paused for a moment, staring off into space before shrugging, “Yeah…kinda.” Marinette glared. “What?” he asked, “It’s all apart of my charm, no?”

“No,” Marinette answered flatly. “The guy at the pet shop told me to be careful with the Christmas decorations. I think those berry things are poisonous for cats!”

“Oh…well fuck, it didn’t taste good either!”

Hitting her forehead once more with her palm, Marinette sighed, “I can’t believe that you are more of a handful then an actual kitten.”

“Well…” he said, “I would wager, I’m much more than a handful, if you know what—”

Marinette pressed a finger to his mouth, “Shush, you!” before balking as he kissed her fingertip, his red tongue flicking out for a moment to brush against her skin.

“Ugh! Will you stop!” she admonished him, fighting back against the slight buckle of her knees to stand tall.

“Well…a kiss under the mistletoe…? That’s what you wanted, right?” he shrugged, “Perhaps that was too unconventional…” He stepped close and wrapping his arms around her waist. She gasped as she was pulled flush up against him, feeling the cold, crisp night air on his suit. Her hands clutched at his shoulders as his gaze bore down upon her. “If you want a kiss, you only need to ask!” he finished, pursing his lips.

She caught him off with a finger pressed this time to his nose, pushing him back as she stepped out from his hold. “For the last time, Chaton, it’s holly!”

“Mistletoe,” he answered back.

“Holly!”

They glared at each other before somehow finding themselves on her couch, Marinette with her laptop and Chat Noir with his baton, both searching up the difference between holly and mistletoe.

“See!” Chat gestured, scrolling through a plethora of pictures showing green leaves and red berries, “Mistletoe.”

“Ugh, Chat,” Marinette sighed. “It is such a rookie move to go straight into the image search. Here,” she read aloud from the current page she was on. “The major difference between holly and mistletoe is that holly leaves are glossy, stiff, and spiky.” She emphasized this point by waving a piece of holly they had plucked from her window for research purposes. “Mistletoe, on the other hand, has soft and fuzzy leaves with light green-yellow berries.” She glanced up to Chat’s stunned expression, “Well…?”

He reached out, gathering the sprig of leaves from her hand and inspecting it as if he were studying the stars. “Holly shit,” he finally whispered in defeat.

Despite herself, Marinette giggled, and the sound brought a sparkle to Chat’s eyes. He leaned in closer, moving to sit close beside her on the couch and glancing down at the webpage on her laptop.

“Are we sure we can trust this…” he squinted at the screen, “‘Christmas Experts dot com’?! Where are their sources?!”

“They have better sources than you, I’m sure!” Marinette countered, leaning back as Chat reached for her laptop. He eyed her cheekily before grabbing her around the waist, his claws tickling her over her sweater.  

“Ah! Chat!” she squealed as her laptop was closed shut. She ended up sprawled out, lying on the couch cushions, with Chat Noir above her, her laptop fast forgotten, closed and wedged in between the pillows.

Marinette gasped as he pressed down against her, this time his suit felt like fire against her, warmed by her touch and sparking desire within her. Her small studio felt considerably darker, whether by his presence or the dimming of her overhead fairy lights, she wasn’t sure.

And again the air heated between them, his intense stare almost too much for her as their comedic argument took a fast turn into something much different, so familiar and known. Nevertheless Marinette couldn’t help but flounder, drowning in his company, overcome with the irresistible smell of his cologne, and unknowingly leaning up towards him as her chest rose and fell in anticipation.

“I hope you don’t die from holly poison,” she whispered, half grimacing at her lack of finesse and flirtation. She needed to fill the air with something, she was just disappointed in herself that it was her ramblings rather then his moans. Despite that, she reached up to cup his cheek with a hand. The touch of his mask and skin was a balm to her worries.

“I’m sure, by your good graces, I’ll survive,” he said, catching her hand with his own and pressing a kiss into her palm.

She felt her heart stutter at the touch of his lips on her skin.

“Merry Christmas, Marinette.”

Marinette stared up at him, her free hand brushing his messy hair back, before reaching around to grab him by the back of the neck.

“Merry Christmas, Adrien,” she answered before pulling him down to met her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this as various AU's...none of them fit my fancy really, the only thing i was really attached to was an AU with a cat involved XD (but sadly this poor kitty makes barely a cameo in this! so perhaps I'll write a part two to give Plagg Jr. some justice! let me know in the comments if you'd be interested in a second part!) 
> 
> This is also the SFW version!! so it's been edited to be a bit more PG! Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
